womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Toronto Aeros
The Toronto Aeros were a professional women's ice hockey team that played in Toronto, Ontario. The team played in the Canadian Women's Hockey League (CWHL) since 2007, its inaugural season as the Mississauga Chiefs. The team played its home games in Iceland Mississauga in Mississauga andMasterCard Centre in Etobicoke. The team ceased operations after the 2009-10 CWHL season, after which a new Toronto team titled the Toronto Furies was established. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toronto_Aeros# hide *1 Team history *2 Championship **2.1 List of NWHL Championship Cup won 1998 to 2007 *3 Season-by-season *4 Season standings *5 Last roster (season 2010-11) *6 Last coaching Staff ( season 2010-11) *7 Notable former players *8 References Team historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toronto_Aeros&action=edit&section=1 edit The Toronto Aeros played in the CWHL since its formation in 2007. This team established in 1998 as the Beatrice Aeros (named after their sponsor, Beatrice Foods Canada). The Aeros played in the National Women's Hockey League. On March 22, 1998, Dana Antal scored at 5:31 of a 10 minute overtime period on a pass from Jennifer Botterill as Team Alberta (represented by the Calgary Oval X-Treme) defeated Team Ontario (represented by the Beatrice Aeros) by a 3-2 mark to win the Esso Nationals.[1] During the 1999-2000 NWHL season, the Beatrice Aeros played the Sainte-Julie Pantheres in the championship game. In the second game of the final, Cherie Piper scored the game-winning goal with 9:06 left to play in the first period, and Lauren Goldstein earned the shutout for the Aeros.[2] With the 1-0 win, Beatrice earned the championship based on goal differential. The team changed its name in 2003 to become the Toronto Aeros. In 2006-07 they relocated to Mississauga and changed their name to the Mississauga Aeros. They played their home games at the Beatrice Ice Gardens at York University in Toronto. In CWHL, the team was called the Mississauga Chiefs for 2 seasons (2007–08 and 2008-2009). The team adapted the name Toronto Furies after the 2011 Clarkson Cup. Championshiphttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toronto_Aeros&action=edit&section=2 edit List of NWHL Championship Cup won 1998 to 2007http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toronto_Aeros&action=edit&section=3 edit *1998-99 - Fran Rider Cup (second place at Esso Women's nationals) *1999-2000 - Beatrice Aeros vs Sainte-Julie Panthères, hosted in Brampton *2000-01 - Beatrice Aeros vs Sainte-Julie Panthères *2001-02 - Beatrice Aeros vs Brampton Thunder *2004-05 - Toronto Aeros vs Montreal Axion, hosted in Brampton Season-by-seasonhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toronto_Aeros&action=edit&section=4 edit in National Women's Hockey League (NWHL): See also: 1998–99 NWHL season, 1999–2000 NWHL season, 2000–01 NWHL season, 2001–02 NWHL season, 2002–03 NWHL season, 2003–04 NWHL season, 2005–06 NWHL season, 2006–07 NWHL season, 2007–08 CWHL season, 2008–09 CWHL season, and 2009–10 CWHL season in Canadian Women's Hockey League (CWHL): Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, Pts = Points. Season standingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toronto_Aeros&action=edit&section=5 edit Last roster (season 2010-11)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toronto_Aeros&action=edit&section=6 edit Last coaching Staff ( season 2010-11)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toronto_Aeros&action=edit&section=7 edit *''General Manager:'' Barb Fisher *''Head Coach:'' Dan Lichterman *''Assistant Coach:'' Joanne Eustace *''Assistant Coach:'' Bartley Blair *''Equipment Manager:'' Lester Tiu *''Head Athletic Therapist :'' Jennifer Bushell *''Assistant Athletic Therapist:'' Sharon Welsby *''Student Athletic Therapist:'' Carrie Alderdice Notable former playershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toronto_Aeros&action=edit&section=8 edit Category:Sport